Settlin'
by DreamStar23
Summary: Companion Piece to The Journey Home. Four years later the Cullen family is still settlin' in with their newest member.


It was nearly four years since she joined her family, Melanie realized as she rearranged the books along her shelves. Four years of slowly but surely solidifying her place in the family and forming the bonds needed in order for her to be a true member. _It wasn't easy_, Melanie remembered, a smile creeping across her face as she recognized how far she had come with the Cullen clan.

Acceptance of the new family member came easy for some, though it was of course a shock to them all. The brief phone call between Edward and Carlisle on the drive home from Galveston had been a clear indication of that.

"His sister? Are you certain?" Carlisle had said over the phone, as Edward breathlessly explained what had occurred during their visit to the Whitlock Ranch. Alice was engaging Melanie in an excited conversation about what they would do with for her room, but she could still overhear the dialogue between Edward and his father.

"One-hundred and ten percent certain. She is back with us. I would not be worried," Edward paused to see if Melanie was listening, "she has one of the purest minds I have ever heard." He spoke softly, but Melanie still heard. She pretended not to, and was thankful she could no longer blush.

" Well then… I suppose I should inform everyone else before you arrive" had been Carlisle's apprehensive response.

Melanie could only imagine what that conversation had been like. Whatever Carlisle had said, it seemed to rally the family together on some level. Esme had greeted her warmly when they reached their home, and seemed elated to have another person to mother, especially someone slightly who was younger than Edward. Emmett had a smile for her as well, and began treating her like a younger sister from the start, much to Rosalie's dismay. To say Rosalie was less than thrilled to have a new sister was an understatement. The look of disgust on her face when they arrived was unmistakable, despite Esme's reproaches. She had grudgingly introduced herself, and for the following months treated Melanie in an altogether cool manner. Alice had tried to make Melanie feel better about this; she reassured her that Rosalie had treated her the same way when she had thrown herself and Jasper into their lives.

"She can just take a while to warm up to people. And to get used to the idea." Alice had repeatedly told her.

But Melanie felt that it was much more than just "getting used" to her being there. Out of all of her siblings, Rosalie was closest with Jasper. They were very much like the twins they pretended to be in some ways. They spent one hour each up on the roof together every day talking. It was such a usual occurrence that Carlisle was no longer surprised to see the two blondes perched on the roof shingles when he pulled up into the driveway after a long day at work. Now of course, Rosalie had competition from another sister. A biological sister nonetheless, who could provide Jasper with stories of his life he no longer remembered. Melanie could understand how Rosalie might be jealous, threatened even about losing her twin.

She had endured the menacing looks and snide remarks for less than a year when she finally decided to try to offer some sort of peace offering. Alice had confirmed her decision would help, but was reluctant to give her clearer advice on what she should say. Alice had built her own relationship with Rosalie up after all, and it was up to Melanie to do the same.

She had waited until everyone else was preoccupied before she ventured upstairs to Rosalie's room. She had never been in there before she realized as she knocked firmly on the white wooden door.

"Come in!" was the sharp reply, and Melanie pushed open the door to reveal the gorgeous blonde splayed out upon the large bed painting her toenails.

"Oh, I thought you were Alice," the disappointment in Rosalie's voice was unmistakable, "She said she would come join me."

" She sent me instead." Melanie said softly. Rosalie did half an eye-roll, and continued on with her task, giving it far more attention than was necessary. Melanie clasped her hands around her back, and began looking around the room. It was large room, with a bright white carpet and three separate wardrobes. There were many homey touches and photographs, but Melanie still found it to be a rather impersonal room, despite the attempts to make it otherwise.

" You have a lot of wedding pictures", Melanie commented, inspecting the frames scattered across one of the bookshelves.

"Yes, Emmett and I try to get married in each decade. To keep up with the times," Rosalie replied coolly.

"Which one is your favorite?" Melanie asked, gracefully sitting on the bed, careful to not make too much of a disturbance for Rosalie's nail painting.

" The first one." Rosalie said, gesturing with her head and sending her long mane of blonde hair swinging. Melanie looked from her spot on the bed, the picture had only Emmett and Rosalie in it, the outfits the two were wearing were clearly from the early 1930's . Rosalie was looking into the camera, while Emmett smiled down at her, as he wrapped his arm around her.

" Very pretty. When will the next one be?", Melanie said turning her attention back to Rosalie.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Rosalie snapped, all attempts at civility now gone.

" Because I want to get to know you. Questions are usually the best way to do that", Melanie replied smoothly.

"And why would you want to do that?" came the sarcastic reply, as Rosalie returned her attention to her half red toenails.

" Because you are my sister. Or at least I would like you to be." Melanie said softly, looking down at her hands. Rosalie didn't say anything for a while, but her brush stopped moving against her nail. She let out a little sigh.

" It isn't like I have a choice in the matter now do I?" She questioned, quirking her eyebrows at Melanie.

" In a way you do, I suppose. You don't have to like me."

"It isn't that I don't like you." Rosalie stated softly.

" You just don't like that I'm here. You are worried I will take your place." Melanie said, flicking her golden eyes up at Rosalie's. Rosalie didn't reply, but the quick turn of her head was the answer Melanie needed.

" I could never. There are things Jasper will never tell me, that he can only tell you. Things that he hasn't even told Alice. Just because he shares his love with someone else, doesn't mean he loves you any less. You're still his twin." Melanie said, leaning closer to Rosalie. Rosalie bit her lip, continued to look away. Finally she turned back, and smiled slightly at the smaller blonde.

"Pick your color," she said pointing to the array of nail polishes lined up on one of the dressers. Relieved, Melanie did. The two were halfway done with Melanie's nails and in the middle of a cheerful conversation when Alice came to join them.

* * *

Melanie straightened the latest Rosalie and Emmett wedding photograph on her shelf, smiling as the photograph versions of her family smiled back at her. Rosalie and Emmett were in the center, their arms wrapped around each other as if they were dancing. Esme and Carlisle were behind them, Esme holding a glass of champagne that she did not even drink in one hand. Alice was holding Rosalie's bouquet, as Jasper had an arm wrapped around her waist. Jasper's other hand rested on Melanie's shoulder, who was wearing the same dress as Alice, bright green satin with a full skirt. Edward stood to the other side of Carlisle, his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

_Edward,_ Melanie sighed. Now there was another challenge. One that still remained even four years later. He was never rude to her like Rosalie had been, but still, there was a closeness that the two of them lacked that she had seemed to find with the other family members. He was always friendly, but never truly had a conversation with her. Sometimes she wondered if she had thought something to offend him. More likely however, she felt he was just uncomfortable around her. From the day they arrived back home, it seemed to dawn on him that everyone was hoping Melanie would be the mate Edward needed. Esme in particular seemed to push this idea, sliding positive comments about her first son whenever she and Melanie had heart-to-hearts. Jasper had once slipped to Melanie that Alice seemed certain that Melanie being here would make Edward happier, whatever that meant. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know, though the way things have been going it seemed it would be the one time Alice was wrong. Her being there seemed to make Edward's existence far more unhappy than it ever could have been previously.

Speaking of couples, Melanie began to hear the tell-tale signs of the beginning of lovemaking from down the hall, in Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was hard enough being exposed to it by sound; she couldn't imagine how Edward dealt with having to hear the thoughts of those participating. As if it weren't enough to be living with perfectly matched couples while you were all alone, you had to hear them show their love constantly. The family would usually disperse whenever a couple would become intimate, but Melanie and Edward were always the first to run off. Melanie zipped down the stairs and through the living room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the large glass patio door. It was pouring outside, and vampire or not, Melanie was not in the mood to get wet. The sound was lessened somewhat downstairs, but not nearly enough for her liking. And knowing Rosalie and Emmett, they were going to get much louder. Retracing her steps back into the living room, she wandered down the hallway humming to herself to no avail. Suddenly she remembered that Edward had a record player in his room in the basement. Upon Melanie's arrival, Edward had once again lost his room, and was relocated to the basement. This had actually seemed alright with him, he seemed to be less affected by everyone's thoughts down there. Melanie had only been down there a few times with Alice, but knew that with the record player on and the couple upstairs, she wouldn't be able to hear a thing. She creeped downstairs.

Edward wasn't there. _He had probably heard what they would be doing and made his escape before they got started, _she thought to herself, wandering over to the record player. Edward's room was large, but appeared larger because he had little in it. The one wall was covered with a large shelf, full of records and books. Off to the side there was a large leather couch with a nightstand, and a record player. And that was it. Esme had painted the walls a deep blue, but Edward had made no effort to cover them with anything, no posters or photographs. Melanie thought briefly if she became closer with Edward she would make sure to take some photos with him, and ensure he places them up on his walls. She scanned his record collection, noticing the pile of recently bought ones off to the side. Flipping through these, she settled on an Elvis single, "Hound Dog". A rather surprising choice, considering Edward's conservative manner, she mused as she placed the record on, and began to dance, not even attempting the ferocious hip movements the singer managed with ease. The song was on its chorus when Melanie twirled to see Edward standing at the foot of the stairs, water dripping from his hair and jacket he had slung over his shoulder. She gasped and ran to stop the record.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been touching your things." She began, repeating herself three times. Edward seemed startled, and Melanie mentally kicked herself. He was so persnickety with his things, she should have known better.

"I don't mind," He said suddenly. He glanced upwards, "Anything to block it out."

"Oh, well, in that case", Melanie flipped the record back on, " Let the first official meeting of the Cullen Lonely Hearts Club commence!"

To her delight, Edward let out a real laugh. " I guess we really are a Lonelys Heart Club. Isn't that sad?"

" Psh, who needs romance? Who needs a mate? We in the Lonely Hearts Club dance our sorrows away!" Melanie exclaimed dancing around the copper haired boy. Edward tensed.

"I don't dance."

Melanie stopped and stared at him. "You mean you just sit in this large room by yourself and just listen to it?" _Sounds lonely_, she couldn't help but think.

"Yes." Edward's reply was, an answer to both statements.

" Well that is going to have to change, mister. The Lonely Hearts Club will not allow one of its members to sit out during a dance!" she said grabbing his hand and forcing him to dance. His hands were softer than she was expecting, and she was startled. She squeezed his one hand without realizing it, and Edward was surprised as well to find that he didn't even mind. He held on, looking down at his feet as Melanie directed his movements, half out loud, half in thought. She began to sing the chorus loudly, and Edward let out another laugh. Soon he joined in, twirling with her and matching her grace. She was in hysterics when he attempted one of the Elvis hip movements.

It became their own special thing, their Lonely Hearts Club. Sometimes they would dance and sing together even if no one else felt the need to be romantic. Sometimes they would sit and talk for hours, and Alice would come down to "report" all that they had missed from the day. Alice was altogether rather smug about this, for she was once again right. Edward was happier than he had ever been before.

But so was Melanie. For now, she not only found her place in the family, she had found a best friend.


End file.
